Cagalli's Wedding Jitters
by JLGuyer
Summary: Cagalli has a panic attack on her wedding day. Will anything or anyone be able to calm her nerves?


Standard disclaimer: the author does not own Gundam Seed(Destiny) or any of its characters. Gundam Seed(Destiny) is the property of Bandai and Sunrise plus other people who I don't know the names of.

------

Cagalli Yula Attha stared at herself in the floor length mirror. Her sunshine golden hair was pulled back by small diamond pins that glittered and shimmered in the sunlight, making it look as if she was wearing a crown of rainbows.

Her wedding dress, the only dress she had ever put on voluntarily, flowed smoothly to her ankles. But while she looked the part of the happy, radiate bride the fear in her dark gold eyes betrayed the careful facade that she had been wearing all morning.

A fact that did not go unnoticed by her brides maid and sister in law, Lacus Yamato.

Coming to stand beside her friend, Lacus slipped a warm arm around her and with a sweet smile curving her lips, said,"Cagalli, what is wrong?"

At these simple words uttered in a tone of gentle understanding, Cagalli's mask shattered and the fears she had been holding in for almost a week came tumbling out of her mouth,"Do you think he has really forgiven me? I mean I did some horrible things to him! And I still ignore him sometimes when the council members are being so chatty and and... Oh, Lacus what if I screw up again!"

Looking into Cagalli's wide panic filled eyes, Lacus couldn't keep back the giggle that flew to her lips.

Which was regrettable since Cagalli in her worry could find nothing at all funny about this situation,ans so scowling darkly she muttered,"Great, I'm pouring my heart out to you and you find it funny. Just peachy."

Lacus's eyes softened with sympathy at this and ceasing in her laughter said softly and seriously,"Cagalli, I can't tell you that you won't screw up. In fact I can only promise you the exact opposite."

Seeing Cagalli's expression drop even more in to depression at this, Lacus hurriedly finished her sentence,"But I can also promise you that he will not give up on you or this relationship.After all if he did forgive you for all that happened in the second war, and he still proposed to you even though you forget about him because of the council members. So maybe you should..."

And here Lacus's voice drifted away as her ears caught the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway, but Cagalli was far to entranced by her sister in law's comforting and fear calming words to notice those footsteps and thus eagerly prodded her to finish her sentence hoping that the more experienced woman would be able to give her the advice she need to make her marriage work, "I should what Lacus?"

Blinking slightly, Lacus gently took Cagalli by the shoulders and leading her to the door way said,"You should trust him and the love you both have for each other.In other words just keep loving each other you will be fine!"

Staring at her, Cagalli said in a tone of disbelief, "That's it! Just love each other! Honestly Lacus, what kind of advice is that!"

Before Lacus was able to answer her now completely stressed out and frazzled sister, the door leading into the ball room of the ORB castle opened and Cagalli's brother Kira came into the room and smiling down at her, he answered her question with a small laugh, and as he did so he looped her arm through his and began to walk her down the aisle towards her groom,"The best kind, sis. Now go and follow it."

And with a gentle push on her back he sent her into the arms of the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

Blushing slightly as her groom grasped her hands with his own, Cagalli stared up into his eyes hoping to find in them something anything that would make her believe the simple statements of her family.

She found it.

For in those deep green eyes dwelled an unconditional love unlike any other and as her heart swelled with answering love for him, she finally realized that the answers to her worries was that simple.

And so as she leaned in to receive her husband's kiss she made a promise to both herself and her new husband. One she kept for the rest of her life.

'I promise you, Athrun, our marriage will last until death do us part, because I will love you until the day I die.And I will do everything in my power to deserve you loving me until the day you do.'

-----

Author's Notes: I wrote this story in hopes of calming down my deep and rather blind dislike of Cagalli. I don't know if it worked but I do hope that I at least wrote her in character and have not annoyed any of her fans by how I wrote her on her wedding day.

Thank you for reading. Please review!

God bless you,

EzrathenNehemiah

For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life ib Christ Jesus our Lord. Romans 6:23


End file.
